


Brace Yourself

by aliensandcats



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, You get the idea, there is sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcats/pseuds/aliensandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has had a rough day. Loki decides that a shower and some sex will help. Apparently he decides that doing both at once is a good idea, and James seems to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apparentlyimbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apparentlyimbucky).



> I would like to note that the character normally known as "Bucky" chooses to go by "James" in this fic, because he decided that his former nickname was no longer appropriate. Just a headcanon of the person who requested this fic that I happen to agree with.

James entered the apartment that he had recently begun sharing with Loki in a foul mood. Loki looked up from the book he was reading and saw instantly that there was something wrong. “James? What’s the matter?”  
"He got away," James answered. "Tony got him in the end, but he was my mission."

Loki didn’t know very much about the missions that the Avengers sent James on, but he knew how James still felt about missions that were assigned to him personally. Frankly Loki was glad that they had not asked him to work as their ally as well. It was bad enough how closely they watched him already. He couldn’t fathom working for them, and he often wondered how James was able to stand working on a team when he’d spent so long being trained for solo missions.

Loki quickly rose from the couch and followed his lover into the bedroom. As James began to strip himself of his weapons, Loki combed his fingers through his tangled hair. James resisted at first, but finally began to lean into the gentle touch. Suddenly Loki stopped. James craned his head around to see the reason.

"Apologies, but your hair is greasy and not very pleasant to touch," Loki said. "Besides, you smell foul." He began fumbling with the fastenings on the bulletproof vest that James wore on missions. "I believe a shower is probably in order."

James sighed. A shower did sound good right about then. He turned fully around and tugged at Loki’s shirt. “Care to join me?”

Loki nodded and got to work on undoing the rest of James’ clothing while James worked around Loki to undress him. Within minutes the pair was fully naked and under the spray of the water. Loki resumed massaging James’ scalp, though with a good deal of shampoo involved this time.

James groaned as Loki moved the massage down his neck to his shoulders. He could feel himself melting under the touch, and chose to forcibly shove the disappointments of the day deep into the recesses of his mind to be brooded on later so that he could fully appreciate Loki’s talented hands.

Loki’s hands had grown extremely dexterous and sensitive after years of perfecting delicate spells that required very specific hand motions, and he had eventually found that this made him extremely adept at giving massages, a fact that James had soon learned to appreciate after years of not having so much as a single affectionate pat on the back.

Loki listened to James’ groans of pleasure for a while before he reached down and gently took his semi-erect dick into his hand. James gasped and his hand shot out to brace himself against the wall, metal clinking loudly against the tile. Loki’s hand stilled, afraid he’d made a bad decision, but James turned around and kissed Loki hard on the lips.

Encouraged, Loki regained his grip and began stroking in earnest as the kiss deepened. James tangled his right hand in Loki’s hair, pulling just hard enough to make Loki gasp and press tighter against him. Loki began gently rubbing himself against James’ hip, his hand abandoning the now non-existant space between their groins to fumble for the conditioner. He finally had to break away to find it, but once he did he put a small dollop on his hand and went back to stroking James with slow but firm motions.

James groaned and leaned his head against Loki’s shoulder. Finally James couldn’t handle it. He needed more stimulation, so he reached behind Loki and wedged a finger in, just barely nudging his asshole. Generally, between the two of them Loki preferred to penetrate, but the hopeful look in James’ eyes made him nod his consent. He allowed James to turn him around and fingerfuck him a bit, gasping at the odd sensation of warm hard metal entering him. The finger joints felt odd, but somehow managed not to pinch the delicate skin as James flexed his fingers. Loki often liked a bit of pain but he wasn’t so sure about getting pinched by metal.

As he worked his finger around, James made sure to thoroughly rinse the conditioner off of himself. James brushed against his prostate, making Loki hiss. “Oh for gods sake just fuck me. I am a god. I can take it without so much fuss over preparation.”

James said nothing, but rather removed his fingers and thrust himself into Loki’s ass with no further ado. Loki cried out in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. Perhaps preparation wasn’t as overrated as he thought. James sank in as far as he could and then stopped. When Loki didn’t move or respond, he got worried.

"You alright?"

"Yes!" Loki gasped. He tried to relax so that he could take more of James’ cock into himself, and then pressed backwards. "Move!"

James was not one to disobey an order. He moved, slowly at first, but Loki’s jerky reactions communicated to him that it was okay to pick up the pace. Loki had to brace himself with both hands against the wall, so James wrapped his hand around Loki’s dick. They moved together for a time, but before long James could feel Loki beginning to tighten around him. He removed his hand from Loki’s member, since his other hand was being used to support himself against the wall as well, and gently massaged his balls to encourage his orgasm. Loki whined petulantly at the loss of contact, but once James had really gotten himself going properly, he returned his attention to Loki.

Loki threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, the extra rhythmic tightening just enough to send James tumbling headlong into his own orgasmic bliss as well. As they came down from their respective highs, Loki stumbled forward and pressed his whole body against the cool wall. James pulled out and tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Good?" he asked.

Loki let out a long sigh which turned into a chuckle. “Very good.” He finally opened his eyes and turned to face James. He snickered.

James frowned. “What? What’s so funny?”

"It not funny, really," Loki said. "You’ve just still got shampoo in your hair."

James smiled. “Perhaps we should finish what we came in here to do.”

Loki smirked. “Indeed.”


End file.
